Get busy fighting, or get busy dying
by Orochi-Ne
Summary: After the war all he had left was his name, his weapon, and his pride. The last one is exactly what got him killed. Oneshot. Pre-Lost Hero.


**A/N: This story is a complete and utter PWP because honestly, I felt like writing out a plot bunny thats been bouncing around my head for the longest time. I killed two birds with one stone by writing this - a fic about the Roman camp and a fic about a demititan. Thanks as always to my beat Mission to Marzipan for being a teacher, friend, and supporter of pretty much all of my work. _Anywhore_ on to the good stuff.**

**Get Busy Fighting or Get Busy Dying**

Christopher Drew sat within a large cage, a smile etching its way onto his lips. The darkness of the cage was cooling to his mind and body — this should have been one of the scariest moments of his life but he planned on facing the entire thing with a smile. Today was a special day for him because it was to be his execution at the hands of Camp Half-Blood. If a person were to just look at Chris they wouldn't think much of him; he was around five feet eleven with average blue eyes and neck-length blonde hair. The only menacing thing about him was the rather large lance that he normally wore on his back.

He couldn't remember the entire list of reasons that Lupa had read to him explaining his oncoming death but he had a pretty good guess as to why it was happening. See, Christopher had a rather interesting past; he was found and taken into the Titan army at a young age. Unlike most of his half blood brothers and sisters he wasn't fortunate enough to have a mentor (_if you really wanted to address her as such_) like Lupa. Oh no, his instructor was someone far worse or in his eyes _better_ than Lupa could've ever hoped to be. His mentor was a Titan by the name of Krios_, who had _helped him to become the person he was. Even if that person was power hungry and ever so slightly psychotic, everything that Christopher was he had uncle Krios to thank for it, even his current situation.

Of all the reasons that he was being sentenced to death two of them stuck out more than any other. The first was why he joined Krios' side; most half bloods had logical reasons. You know like they wanted their parents to have a throne on Olympus or their parent never actually cared about them and they wanted to show them what they were missing out on (if you really think about it, most people's reasons are selfish and childish).

His reason was a little more logical; unlike most people he had a reason that actually made sense, that wasn't some childish fantasy. On the day before the army stormed Mt. Talampias, Krios asked him what those reasons were and he replied in a quiet and calm voice: _I joined because I wanted power_. Krios laughed and told him how foolish his reasons were before promoting him to his second in command.

_That was one of the most glorious days of his life_.

The second reason that stuck out was his parent; the Titan army was filled with the children of minor and major gods alike but he often got weird looks because of who his father was — though it didn't really matter back then. Nobody ever dared to fuck with him.

His father was a Titan by the name of Ophion — the first ruler of Olympus, before Kronos and before the almighty Zeus. Back when peace was a real thing, his father should've been a legend but history down played his role so much that most people didn't even know who he was. Being a child of Ophion didn't give him the ability to control water, dead people, darkness, or anything in between. Though it did allow him something interesting — it allowed him to lead(that and he had a shit load of strength that he kept in reserve for special occasions)_. _

While the gift may not sound like much, it had helped him gain Krios' trust and lead him to receive a weapon made by Krios himself. Most people called it favoritism, believing him to be supposedly "spoiled" by the legendary Titan, but he called it a reward for loyalty. It was only fair; he had devoted his life to making Krios' dreams come true and in return he was allowed privileges that most people would've never dreamed of — the main one being that he had actually battled with a Titan, Hyperion to be specific, and lived to talk about it. Sure he got his ass kicked up and down the street, but that wasn't the point.

He closed the vivid memory which represented the first time that he ever felt alive, the first time he felt like he had a real purpose; it was amazing to say the least. From that moment on fighting was the only thing he lived for — he would never let _anyone _beat him on the battlefield because it was the only place he felt like he was worth something.

Light filled his vision and forced him to close his eyes; when he opened them two figures were standing in front of his cage glaring down at him like he was a filthy animal that was in need of a bath. The first figure was easily recognized; it was Jason Grace, the leader of the Roman camp. Chris remembered him from the war — he was a child of Jupiter and had this kick ass coin that turned into a spear _and _a sword. He tried to steal it during the fighting but he ended up clashing with the son of Jupiter instead.

"Well this is a surprise; the saving Grace of Camp half blood has come to see me? I suppose I should feel _honored_. " Chris snickered at the nickname he had for Jason; while it was corny as Hades, it made logical sense. Had it not been for Grace the gods would've fallen without a doubt — Krios was in prime form and was just about to take over Kronos' black throne and then _bam _in came Jason to the rescue. It was really a sight to see, a sad one if you asked Christopher.

His comment earned him a glare from Jason and a growl from the person that was standing beside him. The black haired female wasn't familiar to him. He paused trying to remember if he saw her on the battlefield — he didn't remember anything about her and decided to ask.

"Who's she? I don't remember seeing her during the war."

Jason glanced at the female beside him with a small smile. "This is Reyna. She's the leader of Lady Diana's hunters — she helped during the war by handling all the monsters that were flying around on the grounds below Mt. Olympus.'

For the first time Christopher took notice of the silver tiara that was glowing on her head before allowing his lips to curl into a smile. "I'm Christopher, someone who is being sent to death for absolutely nothing, pleasure to meet you doll face."

A silver arrow whipped past his head and hit the steel wall of the cage. He blinked before glancing at Reyna, who was now sporting a bow and a pretty silver glow around her frame — she had this really bad thing about being called out her name _especially _by a boy. There was this one time, back during her early days of the hunt. A guy thought it would be funny to try and call few of her sister's _bitches_; he was turned into a rabbit not two seconds later. "I wouldn't call being a child of a Titan nothing. You're a threat to the world."

Christopher's eyebrow arched up at her statement. "Grace is a child of the Big Three; he's a _way _bigger threat that I am."

Reyna frowned before glancing over at Jason — she didn't want to openly admit it but the kid in the cage had a point. From the report that one of her hunters gave her, there wasn't anything all that _special_ about him. After a few seconds of contemplating a nice comeback popped into her head.

"While that might be true, Jason didn't betray the gods and join the Titan army now did he? Along with that he didn't murder his friends in the war like you did."

The son of Ophion stared at Reyna with a blank expression, her lips curled into a smirk because she thought she'd won the argument — that is until Christopher started to laugh. His laughter echoed through out the large black room and sent a chill down Jason's spine — this kid was definitely creepy.

"Do you know what the word 'betray' means?" Chris asked after he'd finished his laughing.

Reyna snorted. "Of course. It means to be disloyal to the side in question, just as you were disloyal to the gods."

"Tell me something, how could I be disloyal to something I was never a part of?" Chris asked.

The question caught both Jason and Reyna's attention. They glanced at each other before looking back to Christopher, a look of curiosity covering both their faces.

"Explain what you mean," Jason said as he moved his famous coin through his fingers.

Christopher could only nod — this was one of his favorite conversations to have: the entire concept of what loyalty was and what it wasn't.

"The way I see it, the gods have nothing to do with me or my heritage for that matter. I'm a demi_titan_ not a demigod like the rest of you here — my loyalty was and still is with the only family that I've ever known." He paused and smirked. "My loyalty belongs to Lord Krios and the Titan army!"

Reyna fired another arrow at his head before turning and storming out of the room — she saw the logic in his words but refused to accept the truth in them. How anyone could actually be loyal to someone like Krios was beyond her comprehension. Jason glanced down at Christopher before kneeling and placing a small piece of bread and a bottle of water inside of his cage. He stood back up and turned heading for the door.

"What's this for? I'm being executed tomorrow why are you giving me food?"

Jason glanced back at Christopher, his blue eyes glowing with electricity. "Your sentence has been changed. Instead of simply cutting your head off, we're going to put you up against our fighters in the coliseum tomorrow. A lot of our campers lost their friends during the war and they've wanted to know who's responsible; seeing as how you're Krios' lieutenant we figured they'd all love to get a piece of you." Jason slammed the door behind him and left Christopher in the darkness.

He leaned back against his cage, chuckling to himself. Things couldn't have turned out better if he had set the plans up himself. Originally the concept of getting his head off was boring and all he could do was smile about the upcoming situation. But now he had something to be excited about — he would go onto the battle field as the last member of the Titan army and fight until he was out of breath and willpower. He ate his bread (making sure that Krios got an offering) and drank his water in silence. Once he was done he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow would be here before he knew it and he wanted to be at his best.

The sound of cheering woke him from one of the most amazing dreams he'd ever had. Somehow after Jason had left he had managed to break his cage open and find Reyna — he was just about to crack her skull open when he woke up. He glanced around to find a girl in front of him opening his cage slowly. She stepped backwards, allowing him room to step out, thankfully assuming that because she had freed him, there wasn't any real reason for him to kill her. He gritted his teeth and muttered out a thank you. She nodded and began preparing him for the fights to come.

She offered him armor, most of which he refused to wear — Krios had taught him and everyone else in the army that wearing heavy army could be effective but it also caused a few problems while fighting. The main thing was that it could slow you down and what's the point of being heavily defended if your enemy can stand there and rip apart the armor that you had such high faith in? With that in mind he decided it would be best to go into the coliseum with something simple, a basic breast plate under his shirt and golden rings on each of his arms for parrying a few attacks.

He stepped to the wide open door that led to outside, a smile pulling at his lips. His eyes wandered to the girl that had assisted him in his armor. She gave him a sad smile before turning and heading up to the upper levels to join everyone else in the crowds.

"Bring out the prisoner!" a voice yelled from outside, one that he thought he knew as the voice of the horrible she wolf. Before he even got the chance to curse her name, two children of Mars appeared beside him. They grabbed his arms and threw him out to the waiting crowd of spectators.

Christopher regained his ground once he was outside and glared back at the children of Mars through the now-closing door that rested behind him. He dusted himself off before turning to look at the coliseum. There were only a few choice words that were going through his mind as he looked out at the large stadium and the several hundred people that had gathered to watch his death.

_Oh shit._

At the top of the coliseum in a special suite sat two familiar faces.

"Saving Grace and the lovely Reyna, how nice of the two of you to show up to my going away party!" he said, making sure to yell over the crowd.

The two demigods cringed as he yelled at up at them, then stood to attention when a wolf walked beside them. Lupa gave a small smirk to the boy that rested below on the floor before howling as a means to get the crowd's attention. Once she was sure she had it she began speaking.

"Before us all stands Christopher Drew, Krios' lieutenant and a murderer to all of your brothers and sisters. He stands here now prepared to pay for his crimes. Has the accused anything to say?"

He glanced around at everyone who was looking down at him — maybe they were looking for some type of apology or some look of remorse to show he was sorry for everything he'd done. If so they weren't going to get it — he simply smiled before speaking to the crowd.

"I only have one thing to say and this is just for you Lupa." He raised both his hands into the air and put both his middle fingers up. Now wasn't a time for words because honestly he didn't feel like talking — he was trembling with excitement; it didn't matter how much the people of camp hated him. He planned on destroying every fighter that was going to come at him. At least if he died he would die in a way that Krios would be proud of. His plan was to go down fighting.

Lupa frowned before shaking her head and snarling . "Most unwise child, we were thinking of letting you live now you must face all the trials —"

"Can we get on with this? You're putting me to sleep here."

The crowd roared which earned a smirk from Christopher. They were just as ready as he was. A door opened on the other side of the field and a girl stepped out. She had blonde curly haired and it looked like she had been doing quite a bit of crying the past few days.

"My name is Abigail Winters; I am the leader of the Sixth Legion of Rome!" She pulled two golden daggers from her waist and began advancing towards Christopher; she was a daughter of Minerva who had this entire battle won in her head. Sadly there was something important she didn't realize.

_Nothing ever goes as planned. _

While she was taking tentative steps towards her opponent, Christopher rushed towards her. He lowered his right hand to the ground and collected a bit of dirt for good measure; once he was close enough to her, he threw the dirt right in her eyes. The dirt hit its mark and she was screaming a few seconds afterwards. His eyes followed her as she tried to remove the dirt from her eyes; he slipped behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Let me help you out," he said, whispering quietly in her ear.

With a low grunt he slammed her face right into the ground below. The crowd above went silent as he slowly moved Abigail's face into view — she was still screaming but, this time the reason came from a broken nose. His eyes locked onto Lupa who was giving him a look of hatred. Seeing as how they were already planning to kill him, giving it all that he had seemed like something fun to do. He placed his hands on Abigail's neck before twisting and listening to the wonderful crack that occurred afterwards. A smile graced his lips as he allowed her dead body to fall to the floor.

"Reminds me of fireworks on the fourth of July." A roar from the crowd was the only reply he got. Some of the campers were trying to jump from the seats and onto the field below — Lupa stopped that with a howl. She regarded Chris for a moment before turning her attention to the figure that was emerging from the door behind him. He turned to see a large boy walking towards him.

He blinked when the boy stopped about two feet from him — the kid looked oddly familiar and it was annoying to say the least. His mind began ticking away trying to figure out who he was but he couldn't remember anything — being captured must've really fucked up his memory. Maybe one of the demigods hit his head; either way, he couldn't remember who this guy was.

"Why do you look so familiar?" he asked with his eyebrow arched.

The boy in front of him didn't reply. Instead he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly, revealing a large gash that traveled up all the way to his heart. Christopher's facial expression was priceless — it was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Your name is Demetri isn't it? The son of Ceres that I fought at the gates of Tamalpais."

Demetri didn't respond; he simply extended both his hands out in front of his body. He grunted and stomped the ground forcing up six large vines. The vines swayed from left to right as they wanted for their commands — it didn't take long for Demetri to send them in Christopher's direction.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!_

He scrambled to the left of the vines and watched as each one shot past him; they came to a stop only when they hit one of the coliseum walls. Demetri rushed forward after his vines and rammed into Christopher full force. The son of Ophion slid backwards and fell to the ground. It was starting to come back to him — normally he wouldn't remember the face of someone he'd beaten in battle but Demetri was different. Most people would think because of his size he made a lot of noise but, unlike a child of Mars, he moved in silence, analyzing everything that was going on around him. That's what made him such a heavy hitter around the Roman camp. Anyone lucky enough to get him on their side during a game of capture the flag was sure to win.

Christopher stood to his feet which earned him a loud boo (which he thought was highly unnecessary) from the crowd. It wasn't his fault that he had been taught losing was disgraceful and not getting up after being hit made him lower than a piece of shit —_ that was just another thing he could blame on uncle Krios!_

Vines were being blasted out of the ground left at right in attempt to capture Christopher. The young demititan was doing all he could to avoid them — which earned him swift cuts on his clothes and a few nasty scars that would take a while to heal. When he actually managed to avoid a vine Demetri was right there with a punch or a kick. After a few minutes of playing the dodge and get hit game, vines slammed into Chris' body and sent him sliding along the ground with blood dripping down from his lip.

Demetri stood a few feet from him a look of disgust covering his face. "I figured you weren't really strong, you could only defend yourself when you had your master to assist you."

_Did he just call me weak?_

The son of Ceres gripped the end of the weapon that rested on his back pulling it out of its sheath — the long lance was familiar to Christopher mostly because it was _his_. There was no question about it; the long metallic staff led to a large imperial gold blade. He gritted his teeth and tried his best to control his slowly rising anger. "Where did you get that?"

Demetri glanced at the long lance and allowed himself to smile. "Reyna found it after the war and decided it might be best if I hang onto it. It looked perfect for killing someone like you."

_First he calls me weak and then he steals my weapon_.

At this point Christopher was shaking with anger and a strange golden glow was taking over his body. Unlike most half bloods of the age Chris didn't like using his powers of strength unless the situation demanded it — or unless he couldn't control his own anger. Demetri raised the lance into the air and stabbed it down with a low grunt. Christopher rolled out of the way and allowed the weapon to strike the ground before bringing himself up and striking Demetri in the chin with an open palm. He stumbled back which gave Chris more than enough time to grab his lance and spin it over his head.

Once his opponent had regained his balance he spoke in a fierce voice. "I am Christopher Drew, son of the Titan Ophion." The golden glow was now covering his entire body as he glanced around the large coliseum; his senses were being heightened to their full potential and all his effort was about to go into one thing.

_Fucking up Demetri_.

He let out a loud roar before rushing forward towards Demetri. The son of Ceres summoned numerous vines to his aid, most of which were cut down before they could do any real damage. Christopher spun his staff while turning his body and slammed it into Demetri's side. He spun once more, this time bringing the bladed end to his foe's side. When he felt the trickle of blood run over his finger he knew how this fight was going to end — he pulled the blade out and watched Demetri stumble around.

His fingers gripped at the cold metal of his lance before he moved forward and with some effort aimed the blade right for Demetri's Adam's apple. Silence overcame the stands as the blade hit its mark and blood poured down from Christopher's spear as Demetri's body fell backwards onto the ground. He turned around and glanced upward at Lupa who wore a perfectly blank expression.

"So much for him." The crowd met his comment with a roar and a lot of cursing. With a small smirk he reached into his pocket and pulled out four small marbles. Each one seemed to glow with an odd green light and radiated with energy. Slowly he began taking aim at the coliseum walls, making sure to avoid some of the oncoming weapons that were being thrown at him from the stands. Once the marbles were properly attached to every wall he turned to face Lupa, who was growling at him from above.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" she asked with a snarl.

His smirk from earlier turned into a very gentle smile. "Something that would make Lord Krios proud, see those marbles? They were created by a son of Vulcan who has a thing for fire."

Even over the roaring of the crowd he could hear the distress in Lupa's voice. "Grace, get all of the campers out of the coliseum. Reyna, prepare your hunters for what's to come. "

His smile only got wider as he heard Lupa give her commands to Jason and Reyna; there was no way all the campers could get out in time for what he had planned. After a few seconds of watching Jason try and fail he extended his hand and snapped his fingers gently. The marbles began to glow a bright green before finally exploding with a loud and thunderous _boom_. That was all it took for the coliseum to go from a fighting wonderland to hell in a hand basket.

Green flames covered the entire coliseum along with a large portion of the campers that were seated inside it. Christopher stood in the middle of the destruction, laughing as flames danced in around him. Then the sound of growling caught his attention and his eyes locked onto a pack of wolves that were moving towards him — the wolf in front was familiar. He smiled again before speaking. "Did you enjoy the show, Lupa?"

The she wolf had bald spots all over her body, most of them still smoking; the hair around her head was singed and a small amount of smoke rose into the air from her body. "You will pay for what you've done!"

Christopher nodded as he performed an about-face and ran towards the black clouds that were rising from the still burning walls. He glanced back at Lupa and raised his hand into the air. "Yeah, you said that when you first captured me." Once he finished talking his body vanished into the black clouds of smoke.

Lupa gritted her teeth before nodding at the wolves that rested around her and taking off after the boy. He had insulted her more than once today and _now _he had the audacity to think that he would get away with destroying her home, the one place in the world where her cubs could make full use of their Roman blood? She'd rather break a promise made on the River Styx before she let that happen. A bark came echoed behind her from one of the smaller wolves; they found the scent and were off in the direction the smell was coming from.

Reyna and Jason were better than most of the campers; the two only suffered a few scratches. Diana's lieutenant glanced down at the carnage that rested around her before gritting her teeth and turning to Jason. "We have to handle this; Lupa isn't going to be able to do this alone."

The son of Jupiter nodded his head. "You go and gather any hunters who can fight; I'll go and aid Lupa." He pulled _Ivlivs_ from his pocket, flipped it into the air, caught his famous sword, and lunged down into the black smoke below him.

Christopher was currently trying to locate any survivors because he wanted to do as much damage that could be done before death took hold of him. A loud howl caught his attention and caused him to stop in place — his eyes glanced around as he tried to locate what direction the sound came from. Suddenly a large figure jumped out of the darkness and lunged right for his body; teeth sunk into his leg which earned a yelp from the young demititan.

Another large figure emerged from the darkness, one Chris recognized as Lupa. She was wearing an almost insane grin as she moved closer to him with two small wolves standing behind her. "Good job," she said, addressing the wolf that was now clinging to Christopher's leg. "No matter where you run child, I'll find you. Prepare to become nothing more than shreds of your former self."

Normally he would've had some type of snappy comeback, but the wolf on his leg was chewing away at his flesh and seemed to be intent on getting to the bone that rested underneath. He slammed the end of his lance into the beast's back, forcing it to release his leg. With a spin of his weapon the animal was sliding back in front of Lupa. With a grunt he turned and began running again. Had it not been for the amount of pain he was feeling in his leg he might've noticed the silver arrow that now rested in his shoulder blade.

Multiple silver glows caught his attention; one shone brighter than the rest of them and he couldn't help but to smile when he saw Diana's lieutenant walking out from the black fog. "Reyna, darling have you come to take me away from all this madness? I know this lovely little spot over in—"

"_As if_," Reyna cut in with a snarl. "You're not getting away this time; we'll take care of you here and now." Christopher frowned — that wasn't the answer he had wanted, though he had expected it. He raised his lance to Reyna and gave the sweetest smile he could (it failed miserably and came out looking like a demented grin).

His body shot forward towards one of the other glowing silver women. He spun his lance in the air and prepared to strike — with a silent scream the hunter's head went rolling onto the ground and stopped just short of Reyna's feet.

Christopher nodded his head and smirked. There was no way any of these people could actually manage to kill him — he was the former second in command of the Titan army! He slammed his lance into the ground and glanced around as the black fog began to dissipate. He could now make out the glaring forms of Lupa and Reyna perfectly… Wait, there was someone missing. "Where's saving Grace?"

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

A large bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, slammed down into Christopher's body, and sent him crumbling to the ground. He screamed at the top of his lungs as electricity claimed his body — black circles appeared and soon the only thing he was able to see was a large door that must've been the way to the underworld.

His death wasn't anything like he had wanted it to be. He had wanted to die while killing a god, Jupiter to be exact, and instead he was forced to settle for being killed by his half blood son. What a _pathetic _way to die.


End file.
